My complicated life
by stayouyou
Summary: PDV Lucy Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Yes I know Heartfillia the rich and snobby family, but I'm not like my father and my brothers and my brothers and Hibiki Luxus Heartfillia Heartfillia. Fortunately they go to other schools. (Hibiki Blue Pegaguys Academy) (Laxus Raven school) I'm going to Fairy Academy. It will be better to use Mama's Family Name. Mama I miss you so much.
1. Chapter 1

PDV Lucy

Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Yes I know Heartfillia the rich and snobby family, but I'm not like my father and my brothers and my brothers and Hibiki Luxus Heartfillia Heartfillia. Fortunately they go to other schools. (Hibiki Blue Pegaguys Academy) (Luxus Raven school) I'm going to go to Fairy Academy. I hope integrate myself. It will be better if I said my name I will use that of mother. Ho Mom I miss you why you had to leave. I hope to have a great school year. Oh I'm almost there you will have to prepare myself.

Capricorn: Miss Lucy was arrived at your new school.

Lucy: Thank Capricorn.

Once at school

?: You are nouvellle?

Lucy: Yes?

?: My name Mirajeane but call me Mira.

Lucy: I was Lucy.

Mira: I'll take you to the director.

Lucy: ...

PDV Mira

It is not bravado Lucy. I'll change ca.

Mira POS End

PDV Lucy

She looks nice, but I can not be friends with the lower class in society.

Mira: Here we are at the director.

Lucy: Thank you. * Enters the office.

Macarof: Hello who you are.

Lucy: I am New Lucy.

Macarof: Oh Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy: Yes, but change my name to Lucy Ashley. Okay? * Cold tone

Macarof: Okay. Here's your schedule.

Lucy: Thank you.

Still PDV Lucy

Room 306 3 good it seems to me that there are 3 floors then this is the 3rd floor.

End of PDV Lucy.

PDV narrator (that's me)

While Lucy thought she did not look where she walked and hit someone.

Lucy: Phew.

?: Sorry ... Are you new here?

Lucy: Yes Quesque ca to you?

?: No need to be so cold my name Natsu Dragneel you?

Lucy: Lucy.

PDV Natsu

She is beautiful Lucy. Blonde hair almost gold large hazel eyes filled with sadness ! Lucy was really sad he'll have to do the meet the gang. For her hazel eyes were filled with joy instead of sorrow.

End of PDV Natsu

?: The match you doing what?

Natsu: The wait ice. Lucy you are in which class?

Lucy: 306

Natsu: Me too I'll take you there.

Lucy: No. I go alone cold air *

Natsu: * surprised Ok but we see in the classroom.

* Lucy go running.

Grey: The match you doing?

Natsu: I think I'm in love.

Grey: WHAT? You think so. WHAT YOU'RE IN LOVE ?

Natsu: Yes will now be in class.

Grey: Why are you so eager to go to school?

Natsu: The girl I love is in our class.

Grey: Okay.

In class

Gildarts The farm students was a new one. In Between.

Lucy enters.

PDV Gildarts

She looks a lot like Layla. Looks like her daughter.

Gildarts: Holds us your name

Lucy: Lucy Ashley.

Always POS Gildarts

This is definitely the girl Layla but it's not like that Layla had described. Lucy Layla is always smiling.

End of PDV Gildarts

Gildarts: Do you have anything else to say.

Lucy: Nope.

Gildarts * sigh: Sit down between Natsu and Sting. Raise your hands guys.

Lucy sits next to Sting and Natsu.

Sting: Hi my lovely. Me is the big Sting Eucliffe ferras and you better not forget it.

Lucy: Tsk arrogant.

* Sting surprised Blondie I'm the coolest guy and a nice school.

Lucy: What ?

Sting: And? You owe me respect

Lucy * hits him: For my respect it must be earned.

Gildarts: Lucy do not hit the students.

Lucy: You've earned it.

Natsu: Really I heard the whole conversation.

Gildarts: Tell Me then.

Natsu He said the conversation


	2. Chapter 2

Ding dong ding dong

Gildarts: The bell rang heading your way.

Natsu: Guys come here.

The gang comes

Natsu: Lucy meet my gang.

?: I am Erza Scarlet.

Lucy: Ok

Mira: Oh Lucy Do you remenber me? (Not Forget Mira acompagné Lucy to the director)

Lucy: Yeah you are Mirajeane but you want me to call you Mira.

?: I am Levy Mcgarden can I call you Lu-chan.

Lucy: Ok

?: Gajeel

?: My name is Grey Fullbester.

Lucy: Your clothes.

Grey: Shit

?: Jubia called Jubia and do not touch my Grey-sama!

Lucy: I do not care.

Grey: Lucy Thanks for telling me for my clothes I have this problem I take off my clothes all the time without realizing it.

Jubia: Rival love!

Lucy: Jubia ... Shut up.

?: My name Jellal

?: I Lisanna but call me Lisa.

Lucy K. Not to be rude but bye.

Natsu: Where are you going

Lucy: My next class.

Erza: What is it?

Lucy: Music ... Shit. * Runs off

PDV From Lucy

Shit I start making friends. I can let it happen again. Not after that. I have to get away.

?: You are new?

Lucy: Yes.

?: I'm Macao Your music teacher. Waiting for me to call you to go OK?

Lucy: Ok.

Macao speak to the class. Well we have a new student. Come In

Lucy: Evergreen? Fried? Bixsclow?

Three: Lucy!

Lucy: Hi are you?

Ever: Yeah you nerver called

Lucy * shrugs Busy

Macau: Explain how you know them.

Fried: It's the little sister of Luxus-sama.

Makao: Oh your Luxus-sama

Lucy *sit next to Ever.

Macau: Since you are new you should sing.

Lucy: No

Macau: why?

Lucy: I do not want.

Ever go Lulu sings it please it's been long time since we've heard you sing.

Fried and Bixsclow: That's right.

Lucy: Ok but only three of you.

had a way then  
Losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then  
But the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now  
The dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping up  
The strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone

Noises, I play within my head  
Touch my own skin  
And hope they'll still be there  
And I think back to when  
My brother and my sister slept  
In another place  
The only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone

(Lights, lights, lights, lights, lights, lights)

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
Dreaming when they're gone  
'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone

Home, home  
(lights, lights, lights)

Home, home  
(lights, lights, lights)

Ellie Goulding - Lights Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Class: Wow Lucy: it was really beautiful. Yet Again

Lucy: Ok.

**"Breakaway"**

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_[Chorus]_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

Macau is going to do a competition guys all the girls together. You have to make groups of three. I'll let you choose.

Ever : Lucy I got with my team

Lucy K.

Erza and Mira: Do what you want to sing with us ?

Lucy: Ok is Sexy Naughty Bitchy will sing..

Erza and Mira: Ok (Erza is Sexy, naughty Lucy and Mira bitchy)

**"Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy"**

_[Chorus]_  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me

End of Chapter

Stayou-chan: Gomen For the songs I felt music.

Happy: How one can feel music.

Stayou-chan: Well I have had my singing lessons and piano so I felt like music.

Happy: Aye. give Stayou-chan review.

Stayou-chan: Happy I think I'm going crazy.

Happy: I thought you were already crazy.

Stayou-chan: I'll kill you * run after being Happy.

Mira: Do not forget to rate a Stayou-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Macau: Well I think our winning Lucy, Erza and Mira won. You have to sing the girls.

DING DONG DING DONG (Gomen for the ringer is pocket)

Lucy: Ever, Fried, BIXS what's your next class?

Ever Gym. Thee

Lucy: Magic disappointed *

Natsu: Do not be sad Luce was also our magic.

Lucy: Do not call me Luce. * Share

Ever Natsu why you want to become friends with Lucy?

Natsu: It's nice air.

Ever Stop trying it will not.

Magic Course (Gildarts is math teacher and magic)

Gildarts: Good Lucy can you tell us your magic.

Lucy: Um ... NO

Gildarts: Why?

Macarof: Lucy explains why you do not want to say your magic?

Lucy: If the others said before me.

Macarof: Ok Let everyone say their magic..

Natsu: I am a dragon slayer fire.

Sting: I am a dragon slayer light

Rogue: I am a dragon slayer shadows

Gajeel: Metal.

* Wendy eyes closed. I am dragon slayer sky / wind.

Lucy: I knew Wendy His or m .. (Wendy and Lucy know you'll understand later)

Wendy * puts his hand over his mouth: Lucy as it's nice to see you again.

Lucy: You too M

* Wendy puts his puts on her mouth. * Whispers Lucy called me like that I'll call you also reveal your secret and your magic. Got It?

Lucy: Ok.

Sting and Natsu: What are you talking about?

Wendy: What?

Rogue: what you said.

Lucy: Quesqu'elle said? * Play innocent

Gajeel: She said Lucy called me like that I'll call you also reveal your secret and your magic. Got It

Wendy and Lucy: Shit we forget that there are dragon slayer here.

Rogue: Yeah then shares the secret.

Lucy: Never.

Rufus: I am a mage modeling.

Lucy: WTF. Where you come from you.

Wendy: It is Rufus. Lucy did not swear here we do not have the right.

Lucy: Seriously?

Wendy: Yes

Lucy: Poor Wendy Why.

Lucy: Oh shit. I have forgotten you sorry.

Class: Good first impression.

Lucy: I know. Well I had enough of the presentation. My name is Lucy Ashley I'm 16 and my magic are constellationnistes, the magic of naige Knight magic (magic erza).

Wendy: Why do you say your most weak magic?

Lucy: My spirits are not weak! I have the 12 gates of the zodiac.

Sting: Wow there is another constellationnistes also has a single door zodiac. Why?

Lucy: There are only 12 keys and all I had. Wait it has a door while she has the key 13th ? ! I thought it was just a rumor. * Takes a key opens minds doors you come to me léo.

Loke Princess.

Lucy: There is a key 13th zodiac?

Loke: Yes.

Lucy: Why did not you tell me you know my only goal is to collect all the key zodiac?

Loke: It's dangerous for you.

Lucy: Yes, but I want you all meet together.

Loke: I know

Lucy: You can go.

Loke: Bye princess.

* Libra comes out with its own magic: Lucy.

Lucy: Yes

Libra: You have to retrieve the key 13th.

Lucy: Why?

Libra, that his mistress Yukino mistreats. The strikes. (In the manga it's not true but that the power story I have to. Sorry)

Lucy: I'll take it. Libra. I promis you.

Libra: Okay. * Disappears.

Wendy: You're going to do what.

Lucy: I will fight against it for this key.

Gildarts: Uh Lucy you gonna fight against Sting.

Lucy: WTF? Ok.

Wendy: * whispers loudly beats Lucy is very arrogant

Sting: I heard you kid.

Lucy: Nobody insults her of kid unless you want to die? * aura be very dark

Sting: Aye Lucy-sama.

Lucy: Do not hold back Eucliffe.

Sting: Ok

Gildarts: Begins

Lucy: Make the first move.

Sting * Roar of the Dragon slayer light Lucy * atack light

* Sting hit point light dragon

* Lucy absorbs.

Lucy * atack shade. Kick in the balls with shade.

Sting: Shit blonde you will regret.

Lucy: We will finish ca.

Sting: Yes * * Holy Nova Lucy gives him a kick in the balls after the earth changes tack in the water and gives him a powerful water suddenly.

Gildarts: Lucy Sting KO wins

Wendy: Thank you Lucy.

Lucy: Your welcome Wendy. Nobody calls you girl * black aura.

Wendy: Okay?

Ding Dong Ding

Wendy: Come we will eat.

Natsu: Luce was spectacular! Come eat with us.

Lucy: No, I am eatiing with Wendy.

Wendy: Lucy it's okay dine with them.

Lucy: No, I eat with you and nobody else !

Wendy: Okay.

Lucy: Bye.

Pdv Natsu

I really wanted to eat with Luce I wanted to know her better.

End of POS Natsu

Lissana: Natsu what matter?

Natsu: Luce not want to eat with us.

Lissana: You're sad for that?

Natsu: Yes.

Lissana: You could just eat with her, Wendy, Fried, Evergreen and Bixclow.

Natsu: Wa .. How does she eat with Fried, Evergreen and Bixclow.

Lissana: She is there with them.

Natsu * go see them


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;"Chapter 4/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu: Lucy why what you eat with them and not with us? * Evergreen tip Bixsclow, Fried and Wendy./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy: I eat with my friends and I told you didnt call me Luce./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu: But you had eat with me!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy * mad: Natsu I never said ca./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu: Luce./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy: Bye. * Part./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu: Luce!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wendy Bravo Natsu Lucy is angry now. * Wendy leaves after Lucy/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Evergereen: Natsu I told you to stop trying to be a friend of Lucy./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu: But I do not want I love it. I'm in love with her and I'll make her fall in love with me./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fried: Good luck with ca lot of people are trying to do is impossible./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu: I'll succeed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sting: No I will succeed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bixsclow: Since when are you here you?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sting: I'm going to get but I'm a dragon slayer./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu: Dec .../p  
p style="text-align: left;"CRASH./p  
p style="text-align: left;"?: LEAVE ME ALONE I DO NOT LOVE YOU DAN !/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dan: But Lulu Chi I love you./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy: No I will never EVER return your feelings./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dan: Ok I'll make you fall in love with me./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy: Don't Dream about it * Goes to Evergreen./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ever: This is Dan?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy: Yes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sting: Who is Dan?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy: This is my stocker is obsessed with me./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wendy: Who is really handsome./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy: Wendy! He is ugly./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wendy: Yes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy: No/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wendy and Lucy: Evergreen ?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Evergreen: I agree with Lucy. He is ugly./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lucy: Thank Ever./p  
"Rufus: Who is ugly? Sting?/p  
"Sting: No! They are talking about a guy called Dan who is her stocker and is obsess her./  
"Rufus Dan? Dan what?/  
"Lucy: Dan Straight  
"Rufus: WHAT? Dan Straight is obsessed one person and that is .. hmm  
"Sting: What?  
Lucy has her hand over her mouth Rufus not say.  
"Lucy: Rufus come  
"Natsu: can I come?

"Lucy: No. * Leave

You finally get to understand Lucy's past/strong/p

;"Where Lucy and Rufus are/p  
;"Lucy: I'll tell you, but I guess you already know who I am?/p  
"Rufus: Yes./p  
"Lucy: Well my name is Lucy Heartfillia but here I under the name Lucy Ashley because I do not want that people try to be my friend so I lied. My father, Jude Heartfillia married to a man I do not know for money. He tries since I was 5 years old. My mother told her no she wanted me marries with someone I love. One night my father really was upset he had been drinking, drinking heavily he said he had found my husband. My mother was angry she threatened my father to take me and run away with me my father was still drunk he pulled out a gun and shot my mother. It was right before my eyes the day of my birthday.

End of the chapter.

I want to leave some suspence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rufus's POV**

**She has such a sad past. I understand why she is distant with everyone. I hope I can be her friend and maybe even more she is so beautiful. She's crying! What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?**

**Rufus: Lucy don't cry. *take's her in his arms.**

**Lucy: How can I not cry?**

**Rufus: Lucy someone told me once that the past is yesterday and yesterday is gone. The future is tomorrow and it is yet to come move forward don't hold grudges. If you do be careful it can backfire.**

**Lucy: Who told you that.**

**Rufus: My mom before passing away.**

**Lucy: How is she dead?**

**Rufus: Well it's my turn to tell my story right? *looks at Lucy.**

**Lucy*nods.**

**Rufus: When I was 3 my dad had enemies. They were really mad one night and they burned our house down. My older brother and I shared a room. The roof almost fell on top of me and my brother pushed me away and took the hit he told me to run so I ran away. My parents saw that he was dead my dad accused me of killing him. My mom was sad but didn't say anything. It got worse when my dad starting drinking alcohol. He started beating me my mom didn't knew one day he did it in front of my mom she tried to protect me my dad finished hitting her instead of me. He left her when she was on the ground bleeding she told me -The past is yesterday and yesterday is gone. The future is tomorrow and it is yet to come move forward don't hold grudges. If you do be careful it can backfire. Then she died. Not to long after I heard that my dad died in a car cash. So I was alone. When I slept I starting to remember that is how I got my magic.**

**Lucy: I understand. I am really sorry for you. But can I tell that I know more then theCelestial Spirit Magic, the Snow Magic and Requip.**

**Rufus: What another magic do you know?**

**Lucy: I am the elemental dragon slayer.**

**Rufus: Ok.**

**Lucy: Thx you are a really good friend Rufus.**

**Rufus: I am your friend?**

**Lucy: Yes.**

**Rufus: Call I call you Lu?**

**Lucy: Yup.**

**With Natsu and the others.**

**Natsu: Let me go see Luce she is alone with Rufus who know's what he is going to do to her?**

**Sting: Oh! Rufus is not going to rape he is my friend.**

**Lucy: Hey guys! Natsu, Sting**

**Natsu: Luce why did you go with Rufus?**

**Lucy: Rufus is my friend so stop.**

**Rufus: That's true and I understand everything now.**

**Evergreen: Welcome to the club.**

**Rufus: Thanks.**

**Lucy: Give me your number I will call you tonight. So you can meet with me and my friends.**

**Rufus: Okay it is xxx-xxx-xxxx.**

**Lucy: Thanks. Bye I am going to class.**

**End Sorry if it is short**


End file.
